


ART: Blood/Chest

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will was a bitch to draw but what else is new, branches that took forever to draw, sensual touching, skin that took forever to color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Murder hubby digital art that took me almost a month to finish that's doubling as a tribute to one of my favorite Hannigram epics





	ART: Blood/Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosays_penultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody grabbed, nobody pulled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315252) by [whosays_penultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate). 



> @whosays_penultimate...yo. I commented on how I read your fic almost a year ago, promised that I would give it fan art....and...I STILL feel too intimidated to draw the actual scene that fucked. me. up. (it involves embracing in a hotel room; you know the one)
> 
> ....SO, instead, I'm gifting this to you because I need you to know just how much I LOVE your story.

Come quickly, flood to drown  
This soylent heart, I've found  
Sinks me down like stone  
To burden you no more  
  
Come, specters, all surround  
This quickening, furrowed ground  
With broken mind and tongue  
The creature I've become  
  
You are the blood in my chest  
The bird gathering nest  
The sea which won't rest  
[Till I'm home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5OzyND8PPw)

* * *

 

[Click here for full size](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9769c76b6822bd998b06f9442693af9b/tumblr_p6fpn9PEZP1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9769c76b6822bd998b06f9442693af9b/tumblr_p6fpn9PEZP1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)

 

* * *

 

Closeups: 


End file.
